NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: When creatures known as "Soulless" attack worlds it's up to one group the save them including: your OCs yeah that's right YOUR OCs you get to pick ANY kind of OC and have them join in the story just go ahead and read then give me a form of your OC by review or PM and you can join in at anytime so no need to worry
1. Chapter 1

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS (for real this time) Prologue

Ok since I'm never gonna get any comments on my other stories I'll just be doing this… Again

One day on a planet known as earth-

Some Guy: just get to the characters bit!

Ugh fine we meet a boy named: Junior he was African American, had short black curly hair, he wore a blue sweatshirt and a pair a jeans along with some blue shoes, he also had blue eyes they use to be brown but that's another story but for now Junior was just walking down the streets

Junior: *sigh* I'm bored but at least I'll be able to hang out with the June Squad they also know how to make me-

Then the ground began to shake!

Junior: whoa! What the!?

Then giant white chains crashed into the ground

Junior: AH! (Looks up) oh for f*ck sake

Then Junior saw before him a giant white ship loaded with cannons and stuff and most of the citizens were in a panic

Junior: well at least I won't be bored! Let's do this! (Holds out hand)

Then the boys hand glowed blue and white until a giant Stylus of the color blue (it also had a white tip) appeared in his hand this weapon was known as the Styleblade (now I know what you're thinking "you totally ripped that off of Kingdom Hearts" well I didn't it was but a mere coincidence besides you try thinking of a name for a weapon you made up)

Junior: ok! Here we go!

So then Junior began to climb up the chain then after 9 minutes he finally reaches a window

Junior: *pant* *pant* ok I'm here!

?: intruder!

Juniot: hmm?

Then Junior meets a group of white creatures they were known as: The Soulless

Junior: now we're talking!

?: (claps slowly) well, well, well what do we have here?

Junior: huh?

Then Junior meets a man who wore nothing but white and seemed to most likely be an adult this man was known as: The Soulless Captain

Junior: Captain…

Captain: ah Junior welcome aboard my new ship

Junior: thanks now what's your evil scheme this time?

Captain: oh not much I just plan to steal some souls and- BONK! DINGUS! NOW!

Then two smaller but very skilled Soulless come out of nowhere and attack Junior slashing and clawing at him so hard he begins to bleed

Junior: AH! (Drops his Styleblade)

Captain: (grabs the Styleblade) ah perfect

Junior: give that back you-

Captain: (kicks Junior hard in the stomach)

Junior: (spits up blood) GAH! (Falls to the floor)

Captain: now then the plan is going perfectly

Junior: what… Plan?

Captain: you'll find out in time my friend but for now (lifts up the Stylblade) enjoy your new home

Then with that the Captain hit Junior hard with the Styleblade causing him to go unconscious

Captain: Bonk, Dingus take him to his cell

Bonk & Dingus: yes sir!

So they two begin to drag him away

Captain: soon the June Squad, the Worlds and the power will be ours…

To be continued…

Ok now that's over with you can go ahead and send me forms of your OCs by review or PM now with that said I'm out good day or night to you all


	2. New Heroes

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS Chapter 1: New Heroes

Starring: Junior (my OC), Ryu Kurai (darkrith's OC), Nayan (dionidobbins's OC), and more maybe

I do not own anybody's OCs I only own mine enjoy

Now we continue from last time we now see Junior in a cell bleeding and laying on the floor weak

Junior: ugh… So much pain right now…

Alarm: INTRURDER ALERT! INTRURDER ALERT!

Junior: and now my ears hurt… But what's going on out there?

Meanwhile outside of the cell…

Random Soulless: AAAAAHH! (Crashes into a wall)

Soulless: OH JEEZ WHO IS THIS GUY!?

Soulless: WHAT IS THIS GUY!?

?: your worst nightmare…

Soulless: say isn't that a line from- OH JEEZ!

KABOOM!

Back with Junior

Junior: the f*ck is going on out there?

Then BOOM! The door blows up

Junior: AH! What the?! Huh?

Then Junior sees before him a boy with black hair, red eyes, and black dragon wings, he also wore all black, and finally he wore some sort of strange jewel around his neck

Junior: who the-

?: (breaks open the cell in silence)

Junior: GAH! Don't eat me!

?: I'm not here to hurt you…

Junior: huh? Who are you?

Ryu Kurai: my name is Ryu Kurai and I'm here to help

Junior: *cough* *cough*

Ryu: {he seems to be bleeding badly} are you ok? Do you need anything?

Junior: well *cough* bleh (points to a shelf with a case) you could grab my berry case for me…

Ryu: berry case? (Walks over to the shelf and grabs a case full of small orbs) what good will these do?

Junior: just bring them to me I'm dying here

Ryu: oh right (gives Junior the berries)

Junior: now let's see… Ah there we go! (Holds out a green berry then eats it)

Then with that Junior was healed

Junior: (jumps up) WOOHOOO!

Ryu: well I'm glad you're-

Junior: watch out! (Pushes Ryu out of the way and kicks a Soulless into a wall then stomps it to death) *pant* *pant*

Ryu: ugh…

Junior: you ok Ryu? (Holds out his hand and looks down on Ryu)

Ryu: *blush* {h-he saved me… And he seems… Pretty nice… He's also kind of-}

Junior: Ryu? You alright?

RYu: oh! Um I'm fine (grabs Junior's hand and gets up) alright let's make our leave

Junior: right! But first we have to get back my weapon! (Runs off)

Ryu: weapon? (Runs after Junior)

So the two ran through the ship and oddly there were no Soulless around yet

Junior: so uh Ryu, what's your story?

Ryu: huh?

Junior: how did you get on the ship? Were you captured?

Ryu: well… I was just minding my own business until a ship came out of nowhere and attacked so I decided to stop whoever was behind this

Junior: oh well then I guess that makes you a hero

Ryu: a hero?

Junior: yeah you know a hero a person who-

Ryu: I know who a hero is

Junior: alright then

Ryu: so do you know anything about those white creatures?

Junior: well they-

?: NGH! Get back you weird things!

Junior: whoa! What was that!?

Ryu: sounded like someone's in trouble

Junior: well come on! (Runs after the voice)

Ryu: hey! Wait! (Runs after Junior)

So sooner or later the two reach their destination and then they find another person fighting off the Soulless

Junior: hey who's that?

Ryu: looks like a girl

Now this person was a girl who caramel bob styled hair, hazel eyes, she also wore a classic t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, and goggles, she also weld a butcher knife

Ryu: well should we-

Junior: she wears jeans too!

Ryu: um are you-

Junior: we'll save you! (Runs off but is then grabbed by Ryu) hey! What gives?

Ryu: you stay here you're defenseless and I can't risk you getting hurt

Junior: why?

Ryu: er… {Why can't I…?} Just stay put (runs off to help the girl)

Junior: I am not defenseless! *sigh* oh well might as well see what they can do…

Soulless: mmm looks like we have ourselves a tasty soul!

Girl: stay back!

Soulless: (pounces at the girl)

Then SLASH the Soulless were then wiped out by Ryu who came in to same the day

Girl: huh? Who're you?

Ryu: I'm Ryu Kurai and you are?

Nayan: my name is Nayan and thanks for the help pfft! Not like I needed it

Junior (off screen): I'm Junior!

Nayan: … Huh?

Junior: (runs to the two) *pant* sorry! I'm here! Hey Ryu! You did it!

Ryu: it was nothing

Junior: no way! I saw the whole thing! It was awesome! You're amazing!

Ryu: *blush* w-well thank you…

Nayan: *ahem* so where are we?

Junior: you my jean wearing fellow are on a Soulless ship

Ryu: well what are "Soulless?"

Junior: Soulless are creatures from another dimension who feed on the souls of the innocent

Nayan: that's a bit of a scary thought but there's no way those "Soulless" can take me on

Junior: but didn't you need-

Nayan: no shut up!

Junior: but I'm pretty sure-

Nayan: *groan* can we just leave now!?

Junior: sure right after we get my Styleblade

Nayan: your what?

Junior: never mind let's just go! (Runs off)

So the three run off once again to find the bridge

Junior: … You know what I think?

Ryu: something about why the Soulless are attack

Junior: f*ck no! I'm use to that, I mean why do they call it a bridge? Why not call it "the front" or something

Nayan: you're not too bright are you?

Junior: hey! I'm just trying to started a conversation!

So finally they reach two giant doors

Ryu: these are some big doors

Junior: yeah the Captain thinks he's all that… But he isn't trust me

Junior: yeah no we're just gonna break the doors open

Nayan: how? These doors are huge!

Junior: leave it to me! (Pulls out his berry case) now let's see… Hey what works better? Steel or Brawn?

Nayan: pretty sure steel-

Junior: brawn it is! (Picks out a berry) here we go!

Nayan: *groan*

Ryu: what are you planning?

Junior: you'll see (eats the berry) TRANSFORM! (Begins to glow)

Ryu: huh?

Nayan: whoa! What!?

Then Junior's shirt disappears also so does his don't laugh when I say this: nipples and belly button… hehehe *ahem* anyway his jeans disappear and was replaced with blue shorts the red boxing gloves appear on his hands then blue sneakers appear on his feet then finally he grows a long tail with a boxing glove on the tip he was now: Fighter Junior

Junior: let's get ready to rumble!

Ryu: wow… {J-Junior's kind of… Cute}

Junior: now stand back! (Pulls back his fist the punches the two doors wide open)

Nayan: (is just jaw dropped)… H-how… W-wha?

Junior: I'll explain later! Let's just go!

So the trio enter the bridge

Junior: Captain!

Captain: ah Junior so glad you came to join us along with your "friends"

Nayan: um actually we're-

Junior: hell yeah! Me and my friends are gonna kick your ass

Ryu: wait, friends? But we just met

Junior: yeah I know but… I really like you guys (smiles)

Ryu: *blush* (looks away)

Nayan: but-

Junior: quiet Nyan

Nayan: it's Nayan

Junior: same thing

Captain: so anyway if you morons are done we can finally battle

Junior: right! Ryu! Nayan! Are you ready?

Ryu: right

Nayan: well I guess so

Captain: very well (jumps down to our heroes and draws out two white blades) this is where you die

To be continued

Junior: huh I guess the narrator got too lazy

Shut up


	3. Worlds Shut up

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS Chapter 2: Worlds… Shut up that's all

Starring: Junior, Ryu Kurai, Nayan, Soulless Captain, and more maybe… Possibly not I dunno

Now back to where we started

Captain: this is where you die

Junior: nope! (Runs at the Captain and goes for a punch) HAH!

Captain: (dodges and slashes Junior's back)

Junior: AH! Damn that hurt!

Ryu: (flies at a fast speed at the Captain the slashes at him)

Captain: (blocks then kicks Ryu straight in the face)

Ryu: ouch!

Nayan: (jumps up and brings out her butcher knife) KYAAH!

Captain: (just grabs Nayan's wrist)… Really? A butcher knife?

Nayan: uuhh…

Captain: screw it just die

Junior: nope! (Punches Captain right in the back causing him to drop Nayan and fly into a wall) BOOM! You ok Nayan?

Nayan: I'm fine I could have taken him

Junior: ssuurrree

Captain: that's it! No more mister nice guy!

Junior: (turns back to normal) what now?

Captain: (jumps up and a large device that looked like a ray gun) IMMA KILL YOU ALL!

Bonk: SIR! WAIT! IF YOU FIRE THAT THEN-

Captain: KABOOM! (Pushes a button)

Then the tip of the laser began to glow

Junior: sh*t! We gotta go!

Then the laser fired at Junior

Junior: AAH!

Ryu: Junior! (Runs to Junior then pushes him out of the way causing the two to roll then Ryu was now on top of Junior)

Then the laser goes right through the floor hitting the engine room

Junior: Ryu… You saved me thank you

Ryu: y-you're welcome {wow… Junior's really cute} *blush*

Junior: Ryu…

Ryu: y-yeah?

Junior: you can get off me now

Ryu: oh! (Quickly gets up) sorry!

Alarm: WARNING! WARNING! ENGINES MALFUNCTIONING! FAILURE TO STAY IN THE AIR!

Bonk: SIR!

Captain: what!? Don't tell me you would have done the same!

Alarm: oh uh by the way we're gonna blow up soon… Have a nice day

Nayan: guys! We gotta go!

Junior: wait! Hold on! (Runs at the Captain then punches him in the face)

Captain: OW! You dick!

Junior: (jumps on his head and reaches a capsule) ah-ha!

Nayan: Junior! What are you doing!? We have to go!

Junior: (breaks open the capsule) I got it!

Junior then pulls out a giant blue Stylus with a white tip

Junior: behold! My Styleblade! (Holds up his Styleblade)

Ryu: so that's his weapon?

Nayan: seems kind of silly

Junior: (jumps down) let's go! (Runs off as the others follow)

So they all ran through the halls passing a bunch of panicking Soulless

Junior: yeah this place is going down!

Then the ship began to rumble and shake and then the ship began to split in two

Junior: AH! Crap!

Nayan: what now?!

Junior: we're gonna have to jump!

Nayan: are you crazy!?

Junior: yes I am!

Ryu: Junior! Wait!

Junior: (jumps off the ship)

Ryu: Junior! (Jumps after Junior)

Nayan: I am not jumping!

Then a Soulless accidently pushes Nayan off the falling apart ship

Nayan: AAAAAH!

Ryu: (grabs Junior's leg and begins to fly)

Junior: oh! You can fly! That's awesome! You're amazing Ryu!

Ryu: (blushes and looks away)

Nayan: (falls past the two) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ryu: Nayan!

Junior: I got her! (Points Styleblade at Nayan) Stylegrab!

Then the tip of the Styleblade stretched out and stuck onto Nayan's butt LOL :3

Nayan: AH!

Junior: we saved you twice!

Nayan: you did not! I was fine!

Junior: oh well in that case I'll just drop you

Nayan: NO! Nononono! Don't!

Junior: yeah that's what I thought

Ryu: ngh! (Tries to hold up the two) you guys are getting heavy!

Junior: don't worry we'll be on the ground soon!

Then the ship explodes blasting our heroes down to earth

All: AAAAAHHHH!

Hours later Ryu and Nayan awaken in a forest

Ryu: ugh… Are you ok?

Nayan: yeah I'm fine… But where's Junior?

Ryu: huh? Junior? Junior!? Where are you!?

?: *cough* *cough* bleh!

Ryu: huh? Who's there!?

Then our heroes see coming through the trees was: Junior except for one thing he seemed a little "cartoony"

Ryu: Junior! You're ok!

Nayan: um Ryu? Doesn't he seem to be-

Ryu: (runs up and hugs Junior?) I'm so glad you're ok! I was worried that you were gone for good!

Junior?: aw that's nice of you but um… One question

Ryu: yes Junior! Ask me anything!

Junior?: who are you?

Ryu: what? Junior, it's me! Ryu!

Junior?: ….

Nayan: how could you forget us so easily!?

Junior?: … Ooooohhhh I remember

Ryu: you do!

Junior?: yeah!... You're my landlords! Look! I'm sorry I blew up the front yard! It wasn't my fault!

Nayan: you stupid-

?: um guys?

Ryu: huh?

Then they turn around to see the normal Junior

Junior: yeah… I'm right here

Ryu: ….. T-then… Who's this?

Junior: oh that's just CJ the Cartoon version of me

Nayan & Ryu: THE WHAT!?

CJ the Toon: hey guys! I'm CJ the Toon what's going on?!

Ryu: but… H-how… What?

Junior: oh I should probably explain right?

Nayan: damn right you should!

CJ: yyeeeaaahhh but first do you think we could talk about it someplace else?

Junior: why?

CJ: we're in tick forest

Ryu, Nayan, & Junior: TICK WHAT!?

Then a bunch cartoon ticks leap out of nowhere

Junior: OH SH-

Later our heroes managed to escape the forest and the ticks

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant* oh god we're alive

Ryu: so um… "CJ"

CJ: bacon

Ryu: what?

CJ: what?

Ryu: … Right so are you "exactly" like Junior?

CJ: pfft! Does a cow say moo?... No seriously does is

Nayan: I'm guessing that's a no

Junior: yeah there's a big difference between him and I I'm smarter than him in everyway

CJ: *burp*

Ryu: s-so are there more versions of you out there

Junior: yep! Lots of 'em actually!

Ryu: {yikes, well it's a good thing that I can tell Junior and so far CJ apart}

CJ: so um what's up with that? (Points to a giant blown up ship)

Junior: oh you know Soulless and stuff

CJ: that makes sense!

Nayan: so where are we?

CJ: my pals you are in: Toon Ville! (Points over to a town)

Nayan: don't you mean "Toon Town?"

CJ: NO! TOON VILLE!

Nayan: ok! Ok!

CJ: so anywaaaayy Junior is this your girlfriend?

Nayan: *blush* what!?

Junior: yeah what?

CJ: oh please you two are obviously dating!

Junior: CJ, shut up

CJ: but it's clear you both where jeans and you don't almost have the same personality and-

Ryu: SHUT UP! Junior is NOT going out with Nayan! And that's FINAL!

*silence*

CJ: …

Junior: … Um… Ryu?

Ryu: *ahem* I'm fine… I apologize for blowing up {great now Junior will think less of me}

Junior: (grabs Ryu's hand) that was awesome! You really know how to yell!

Ryu: *blush* w-what? {h-he's holding my hand and he doesn't mind me yelling?}

CJ: well anyway if you want you can stay with me at my apartment!

Junior: thank buddy we-

Then out of nowhere Soulless come right out of the blue and attack our heroes

Ryu: it's them!

Junior: Soulless! (Summons Styleblade)

Nayan: (brings out a butcher knife) let's take care of this!

Soulless: (pounces at Nayan)

Nayan: bring it on you-

CJ: (pulls out a frying pan) FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE! (Whacks the Soulless away)

Nayan: is that a frying pan?

CJ: is that a butcher knife?

Nayan: why do you people keep hating on my butcher knife

Junior: well for starters it's not very original

Ryu: that's a good point

Junior: thank you Ryu!

Ryu: y-you're welcome…

Nayan: *groan* can we just-

Then BAM! A bunch of arrows hit multiple Soulless

Junior: huh? What the?

Ryu: hmm?

Soulless: well I'd better

Then SLAM! A mysterious figure crushes the Soulless with an Axe Mace he also had long blue hair, purple eyes, and he was pretty tall

CJ: whoa…

Nayan: w-who are you?

Merifaz: … My name is: Merifaz…

To be continued

CJ: hey guys I'm breaking the fourth wall!

God dammit…


	4. Getting out of Toon Ville

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS Chapter 3: Getting out of Toon Ville

Starring: Junior, Ryu, Nayan, Merifaz(Merifaz Palutena's Lover's OC), Xagiviansfa and Shelly (Xagiviansfa and Shelly's OCs), Mika (Axneriban Shine of Annoyance's OC), CJ the Toon, Bouncer (Bouncin Junior) and more maybe

Ok before we continue I just have something to say; just because this is a "Kingdom Hearts" like story thing doesn't mean you HAVE to make a Kingdom Hearts OC it can be any kind of OC like: Pokemon, Sonic, Mario, hell I'll even take Call of Duty but my point is it doesn't HAVE to be Kingdom Hearts OCs… Jeez oh and also… REVIEW MY STORIES!

Merifaz: my name is Merifaz

CJ: stupid name!

Merifaz: shut up

Junior: wow thanks a lot for helping us out! But where did you come from?

Merifaz: you see I was on a white ship with three others then as the ship began breaking apart we escaped luckily we survived

Ryu: and where are these "others?"

?: over here!

Junior: hmm?

The our heroes meet with three other figures one of them had blue hair, and she also wore a sailor's outfit this girl was: Shelly, next one was also a female and she had yellow hair with pink streaks this woman was known as: Xagiviansfa (yeah I mouthful I know .) next was yet again another female she was kind if tall and pretty skinny and her hair color was pink she even wore a black trench coat this person was known as: Mika (she also carried an old book with her)

CJ: hmm… These people are NOT Toons…

Junior: … Right so anyway who-

Mika: HI! (Runs up and hugs Junior squeezing him) my name is Mika! It's so nice to meet you!

Junior: GAK! Gerk! M-my name's J-Junior! And I want to breathe!

Ryu: (shoves Mika off Junior) and I'M Ryu Junior's… Friend

Junior: wow you got my back Ryu!

Nayan: and I'm Nayan

Xagiviansfa: it's nice to meet you my name is "Xagiviansfa"

Junior: … I'm sorry what?

Xagiviansfa: "Xagiviansfa"

Junior: Xagidar?

CJ: Xargblarg?

Xagiviansfa: *sigh* no it's pronounced: "the-geev-ean-ss-fa"

Junior: … We'll call you Xagi for short

Xagi: that is fine

Shelly: hi! My name is Shelly

CJ: my god… A SAILOR! (Jumps in Shelly's arms) have you ever tracked down Moby Dick!?

Shelly: uuuumm…

Junior: so anyway changing the topic what exactly happened up there?

Xagi: well you see I was just minding my own business back at my home until suddenly-

CJ: yeah, yeah blah, blah world kidnapping we've all been there get in line

Junior: shut up CJ

CJ: what? That's obviously what happened

Xagi: you're not that bright are you?

CJ: oh yeah?! Well you're a… Not… So bright… BAHA!

Shelly: um by the way um Junior? Was it? Is this your "twin"

Junior: nah this is just CJ he's the cartoon version of me

CJ: I like cereal!

Mika: AHAHA! He's so funny!

CJ: finally! Someone gets me!

Merifaz: so anyway what should we do now

CJ: well since this is my home

Nayan: but-

CJ: MY HOME! We should probably-

KABOOOM!

Shelly: what was that!?

CJ: huh? Oh that's probably nothing

Random Guy Off Screen: OH JEEZ! THIS IS NOT NOTHING!

Junior: CJ I'm pretty sure we should check it out

CJ: nah it's normal

Guy: THIS IS NOT NORMAL!

Ryu: CJ! People are screaming!

CJ: it's not like they're getting hurt

Guy: WE'RE ALL GETTING HURT! OH SWEET PENCIL GOD!

CJ: … Well-

All: CJ!

CJ: ok fine! To Toon Ville!

Xagi: don't you mean too-

CJ: NO I DON'T!

So then our brave (and stupid) heroes head down to down only to see one huge mess like fires and car crashes you know

Junior: my god

CJ: my town! Oh wait, what day is it? (Holds out a calendar) hmm… Oh yeah, yeah this is the day the Dipinators attack

Mika: Dipiwhat?

CJ: you know Dipinators they're these super robots that do nothing but kill toons with a substance known as: Dip dun-dun-duuuun!

Ryu: that would explain the melting particles all around (points out to some melting green oozing covering anything made of toons)

Nayan: I'm still not sure what "Dip" is

CJ: well duh haven't you seen "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

Shelly: who?

CJ: never mind but I'm sure you know what Dipinators are considering you've read: Attack on Junior

*silence*

CJ: … (Looks at the screen) none of you have read "Attack on Junior" have you!? You know Junior the Hero Writer worked hard on that thing! It took him literally MONTHS to finish it up! And I almost got eaten by titans just to help out with that crap! And I even got serious at one point! Do you know how dangerous to be a toon when you're serious!? And I even got hurt all the time! And what do I get!? You know what screw this I'm out! (Walks away)

Junior: CJ…

CJ: no! I'm done!

We are experiencing some technical difficulties we'll be with you shortly in the meantime enjoy Ryu and Junior just standing around as Ryu feels awkward

Junior: (just stands next to Ryu)…

Ryu: (shakes a little while blushing)…

Junior: …. Ryu? You ok?

Ryu: I'm fine!

And now back to the plot

CJ: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Junior: you ok buddy?

CJ: yeah *pant* I'm fine…

*silence*

Merifaz: … Right so anyway where are these "Dipinators"

?: toons detected!

Ryu: hmm?

The out of nowhere some strange looking robots with guns for hands show up they were the Dipinators

Dipinator: toons detected scanning…. CJ the Toon

CJ: BAH! (Jumps on Junior's head)

Junior: AH! CJ!

Dipinators: detecting non-toons scanning….. Only 1 result Junior

Junior: oh right… I've been here too

Nayan: you have?

Junior: yeah I've been to many worlds

Ryu: for real?

Junior: how do you think I know so much about this crap?

Ryu: good point

Dipinator: all non toons must be eliminated! Oh and along with just the toons as well heh forgot about that

Junior: well who's ready to take these creeps down?

Shelly: ready when you are

Junior: let's kick some

?: KYAAHH!

Then STOMP! A Mysterious figure stomps on the first Dipinator

Xagi: what was that?

Junior: … Hey it's…

The figure looked a lot like Junior only he had large rabbit like ears and huge kangaroo feet and a kangaroo like tail, he even had a pouch

Junior & CJ: Bouncer!

Bouncer: hey guys!

Nayan: … What the actual fu-

Dipinator: new enemy dete-

Bouncer: HYA! (Jumps kicks the next Dipinator) ha! (Looks back at another Dipinator then uses his ears to stretch out and grab it the throws it in the air) anyone want that!?

Merifaz: I got it! (Shows robotic arm and turns it into a bow)

Junior: holy sh*t! We got a cyborg!

Merifaz: (pulls out an arrow then fires it at the air born Dipinator causing it to explode)

Junior: (runs to Merifaz) dude! That was awesome!

Merifaz: it was nothing

Junior: you kidding!? That was epic!

Ryu: {oh no I'm losing him! Quick! Say something!} I can be epic!

Junior: hmm? What was that Ryu?

Ryu: … N-nothing never mind {dammit}

Bouncer: (jumps to the others) hey, you guys ok?

Mika: we're fine! Thanks for your help mister…

Bouncer: you can call me Bouncer

Nayan: why do they call you Bouncer?

Bouncer: this is why (uses his kangaroo like tail to bounce extremely high)

Shelly: wow…

Xagi: impressive…

Bouncer: (lands back on the ground) and that's how you bounce!

CJ: yeah that's-

Bouncer: CJ! Where the hell have you been!? Toons are dying out here!

CJ: I was taking a stroll

Bouncer: when Dipinators are attacking!?

CJ: hey! I need breaks sometimes ok?!

Bouncer: *groan* alright fine let's just fix this problem

Xagi: might I suggest we split up

Bouncer: good idea

Junior: alright, Nayan, Merifaz, CJ, and Ryu you're with me

Ryu: w-wait you… You WANT me with you?

Junior: of course I do! We are friends after all *wink*

Ryu: *blush* (looks away)

Junior: {this may be a weird thing to say but Ryu's so cute when he does that!}

Xagi: ok so, Shelly, Bouncer, and Mika are with me

Mika: alright! Let's go!

So the teams split up and goes into action! Now with Junior's group they were just running through town taking out as many Dipinators as they could

Ryu: (slices a Dipinator in half)

Junior: (jumps on a cartoony car) looking good Ryu! Keep it up! (Runs off)

Ryu: *blush* t-thanks (flies off)

CJ: yeah! Toon po-

Dipinators: DIE TOON! (Fires dip at CJ)

CJ: BAH! (Runs away and hides in Nayan's shirt)

Nayan: AH! CJ! Get out of there!

CJ: nah! I'm good!

Nayan: *groan*dammit! (runs up to the Dipinator, jumps up and slices it's head open)

Dipinator: GAH! My face! (Explodes)

Nayan: and THAT'S how you use a butcher knife!

With Xagi's group they've managed to clear the area and rescue as many toons as they could

Xagi: ok we're doing good!

Mika: alright!

?: help us!

Shelly: what was that!?

Bouncer: hey that sounds like… C'mon! (Hops away)

Xagi: hey! Wait!

So they all follow Bouncer and then they reach a dead end where they find a group of Dipinators surrounding four more toons one of them wore a blue and red striped t-shirt with a black pair of pants and he also had black spiky hair, the next was blonde who wore a pink shirt and a pink skirt while wearing jeans she also had two pony tails and finally she was holding a red lollipop, the third was a big Toon he had brown hair and wore a black warm out suit, and finally the last one he was the size of an elementary school kid he had long brown hair, he wore a black sweater and black jeans

Spiky Hair Toon: we're doomed! (Jumps in the big toon's arms)

Short Toon: (holds out a knife) we'll make it if we ACTUALLY defend ourselves!

Spiky: what's that supposed to mean!?

Bouncer: hey Tom, Cindy, Michael and Doug!

Doug (the big toon): Bouncer! Hey buddy! Think you can help us out here!?

Cindy (the blonde toon): we're kind of stuck here!

Bouncer: don't worry we're coming! Guys let's help them out!

Mika: right! (Pulls out her book) hmm… Oh! I got it! (Begins writing in the book)

Bouncer: … Um what are you doing?

Michael (the small toon): what is she doing?

Dipinator: what IS she doing?

Bouncer: this is no time for-

Mikasa: gun! (Pulls out a gun from her book)

Bouncer: whoa! What!?

Mika: now let's take care of this!

So our brave heroes prepare for battle

Dipinator: FIRE! (Fires dip at the team but doesn't affect them)

Xagi: huh? We're ok?

Mika: maybe because we're not toons

Bouncer: ah… That stinks?

Shelly: Bouncer are you ok?

Bouncer: y-yeah I'm fine

Dipinator: well apparently we're-

Tom (the spiky haired toon): KYAH! (Kicks a Dipinator right in the back)

Dipinator: resitance is-

Michael: (slices the Dipinator in half)

Dipinator: GAH! Oh sweet cheese!

Doug: (lifts up the Dipinator and throws it into the others)

Dipinators: ow! We need back up!

Mika: oh no you don't! (Fires multiple times at the Dipinators)

So then the Dipinators were defeated

Bouncer: … So um… You guys could have done that the whole time instead of yelling for help

Tom: I may have panicked a little

Xagi: it's dangerous here we should probably get moving

Michael: right let's go

SO the group ran off and some time later both groups met up in town square

CJ: Tom! Cindy! Doug! And Mikey!

Michael: it's Michael!

CJ: I love you too man!

Shelly: oh so you know each other?

CJ: yeah we're all great friends! It all started when we were young…

*flash back*

Baby CJ: goo, goo

Baby Tom: (drools and smiles)

Baby Doug: (lifts some squeaky toys like weights)

Baby Cindy: (licks a lollipop)

Baby Michael: (sucks on a binky)…. Meh

*end of flashback*

CJ: *sigh* good times

Xagi: … Right so anyway we've helped most of the toons in the area

Junior: same here

Merifaz: and I believe we've dealt with all of the "Dipinators"

?: I don't think so…

CJ: that sounds like…

Then are heroes turn to face what seems to be some sort of mad scientist this man/toon was known as: Doctor Von Boring

Boring: well this is just great I turn my back for one second and then my minions get destroyed

CJ: yeah! That's right! We kicked your bot's sorry butts! What now huh!?

Boring: hmm… Non toons I see… Well then I guess I'll just have to call in the BIG guns (whistles at loud as he could)

*silence*

Ryu: huh… Nothing-

Then BLAM! A giant lion looking robot comes right from the sky it had green fangs and a green tail and a green mane as well this one was apparently a boss

Boring: now let's see how you handle this

Mika: hey! Come on! Why are you so against toons!?

Merifaz: and aren't you a toon as well?

Boring: well not exactly I was born in the human world and as I grew up I realized that toons are the reason of people getting dumber and dumber so I found my way into the toon world and set my goal on "Toon Ville" since crazy stuff happens here a lot

Doug: yeah it's true a lot of looney stuff happens here

Nayan: well if that's the case then why not just so for the cartoons that people watch

CJ: are you kidding? Have you seen the looney tunes show? They don't do anything looney anymore!

Boring: enough! Now then watch as my pet "the Dip Lion"

Tom & CJ: booooo!

Boring: shut it, takes care of you all

Dip Lion: ROOOAAAAARRR!

To be continued…

Don't forget to review!... No I'm dead serious review my stories you're lucky I'm even doing this for you people! Do you know how hard it can be to do this sometimes!? DO YA!?... Have a great day :D


End file.
